Recon
Recon '(レコン ''Rekon) Is a mage of Fairy Tail who formerly was a hunter in the Falcon Eye Hunting Guild. He is a skillful sniper despite his age and size and he relies on his sniper rifle to attack enemies from a long distance. Appearance Recon is a scawny boy with short brown hair and green eyes. He wears glasses. He usually wears a dark green military jacket while on a job but wears a more casual brown trench coat when he's just hanging out at the guild. His trademark item is the goggles that are either around his neck or on his face. He also wear black boots with light metal armor on it. His guild mark is located on his right hand. In addition, his sniper rifle is at his back and his pistol and grenades are at his sides. Personality Recon has a split personality which changes depending on the situation at hand. When he's not in battle, he's an easily scared wuss who can't stand up for himself and lacks confidence. But once he's in battle and especially when he needs to protect his guildmates, he will become the complete opposite and be calm, confident and can be one of the most reliable people out there. People who see his change of persona for the first time become very surprised. History Recon was born and raised in the town Alargate. This is where he learned how to use a gun starting from the young age of 5. Pretty soon, he became one of the top snipers in the hunting guild Falcon Eye. But after seeing Fairy Tail's Alzack and Bisca's abilities while on a job., he joined Fairy Tail with the goal being to get stronger. Equipment His primary weapon is a PGM Hécate II sniper rifle. It's design has been somewhat modified by Recon himself to allow him to shoot magic energy or small elemental lacryma from the gun instead of bullets. If forced to however, he will switch to a FN Five-Seven Pistol also modified as a backup. When in combat, Recon puts on army green goggles which he believes to be lucky. He wears special boots that allow him to run up walls for short periods of time as well as make himself harder to knock down due to retractable curved spikes on the bottom of his shoes. For protection, he wears a military jacket that is bullet proof and magic proof to magic of low power. He also has light armor underneath his clothing for extra protection. Just in case, he also carries magic grenades that are filled with either mini fire lacryma, mini ice lacryma, or mini lightning lacryma depending on the situation. When detonated, it will inflict flames/freezing/lightning on the enemy. Magic and Abilities '''Shooting Star Magic: (流れ星の魔法 Nagareboshi no mahō) Recon's Primary magic allows him to shoot rays of magic energy from his body. By himself, the attack has a range of 2 miles at most. He normally concentrates said magic energy by channeling it through his guns, thus making it more powerful, accurate and have more distance. He can also give the attack elemental properties by combining his magic energy with a lacryma before firing. Sniper Eye: '(狙撃目 ''Sogeki-me) '''Once Recon marks a target with this magic, it will guarantee that it will hit that target granted it stays within 5 miles from him. It's near impossible to get rid of the mark or shake it off. This magic's only weakness is that Recon can only use it on one person at a time. '''Engineering: '''Recon has the talent to take apart and put back together any machinery or weapon. This talent has also been use to modify/improve his equipment and those of others. He is also known to build new weapons out of old spare parts. Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Gun User Category:Sniper